


Sombras

by MichiCopiaGhoul



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Bisexual, Boy x boy, Celos, Corey es celoso, Corey es la sombra de Joey, Corey simp, Finalizado, Fotografía, Gay, Jorey, M/M, Maquillaje, Masoquista, Metal hammer, MurderDolls - Freeform, Novios en secreto, Romance, Secreto, Sesion fotografica, Sombras, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiCopiaGhoul/pseuds/MichiCopiaGhoul
Summary: Joey es citado en las oficinas de la revista Metal Hammer donde le tomaran fotos para un artículo de Murderdolls, Corey acompaña a su querido novio como su fiel sombra pero al estar ahí se da cuenta que la piel de Joey es perfecta y eso no le gusta.Las sombras son un grave problema…
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Historia publicada al mismo tiempo en wattpad bajo mi nombre de 🐾 CopiaMichiGhoul 🐈
> 
> La palabra "Coger" que menciona Corey hace referencia a Follar.

  
Joey ajustaba sus lentes oscuros después de apagar el motor del carro, le gustaba pasar desapercibido entre la multitud pero parece que no puede hacerlo cuando tiene a Corey a su lado, un individuo que lo reconoces enseguida porque no se tomó la molestia de vestir lo menos llamativo sino que lleva puesta una camisa roja de un tono que parece decir “ _mírame_ ” y no lleva ningún gorro o lentes que lo hagan _irreconocible_. 

No es que el baterista fuera de los que odian tratar con los fanáticos sino que prefería ser alguien no tan reconocible para no terminar en esas malditas revistas de chismes por cada acción que haga, sabe que la vida del espectáculo puede ser un dolor en el culo cuando se ponen a inventar acciones que no pasan, aun siendo ellos de un generó de música al cual no le “ _prestan_ ” tanta atención a estos rumores nunca está de más prevenir. 

Igual sabe que estando ahora en las instalaciones de la revista Metal Hammer podría considerarse “ _seguro_ ” porque aquí solo les importa la música no se pondrán a hablar de chismes pero teniendo al rubio cerca desea pasar desapercibido a como dé lugar porque es algo **_estúpido_** el vocalista en sus acciones.

— Corey, **no hagas nada estúpido** cuando entremos — el baterista le advierte. 

— Oh vamos Joey ¿Qué cosa _estúpida_ podría hacer? — pone su mano en la pierna del menor con una notable sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? No mames Corey, te he dicho que estando afuera ni se te ocurra hacer pendejadas, no me gusta que me andes tocando en público o donde no es _seguro_ — lo regaña.

— Pero Joey, solo quiero expresarte **CUANTO TE QUIERO** … — sube un poco más su mano. — **COGER** — lo toca de manera morbosa en la entrepierna.

— ¡Puta madre Corey, que te dije! — él orilla la mano de su entre pierna.

— Ey nadie está mirando aquí en el estacionamiento, que dices si…

— NO, entiende me citaron para una sesión fotográfica no para que **_pierda el tiempo contigo_** en el estacionamiento — el menor frunce el ceño.

— **_¿Soy una pérdida de tiempo para ti_**? — fingió sentirse dolido al poner una expresión dramática.

— Lo eres, ni se porque sigo **_contigo_** — Joey quitó las llaves del volante.

— Oh vamos **_Jowi_** no seas cruel — respondió el rubio.

— Es Joey, no “ ** _Jowi_** ” — aclaro el azabache. 

— Mmmm ¿Qué tal “ _ **mi amor**_ ”? — sugirió el vocalista con una sonrisa pícara. 

— Mejor ni me hables — comentó con fastidio.

— Oh **_Jowi_** , no seas así… te digo que nadie vera raro si te llamo de esa forma, creerán que solo es por **_AMISTAD_** y no creerán que es porque te **_AMO_** — argumenta Taylor.

— No, no quiero que me llames con ningún maldito sobrenombre — dijo mientras se acomodó su cabello porque el gorro se había bajado un poco. 

— Pero los chicos lo **aceptan** — expresó el mayor. 

— Ellos son **nuestros amigos no dirán nada** pero odio que la gente se meta en la vida de los demás — aclaro Jordison. 

— Es cierto pero… después de esto podemos ir a un lugar más privado y…. — se inclinaba para intentar besarlo.

— NO — puso la mano para bloquearlo. — No haremos nada, tú tienes el día libre no yo, tengo esta sesión fotográfica y luego tengo que ir a ver a mis hermanas entiende que no tengo tiempo para ti — menciona el menor.

— Pero Joey… al menos llévame contigo, no causare problemas en casa con mis **_cuñadas_** — puso carita de cachorro mientras intentaba abrazarlo. 

— NO — le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo alejó. — Nunca te llevaría quizás hasta se te ocurra decir algo estúpido enfrente de mi familia, no te llevare a ninguna parte y ya es mucho que haya aceptado que me acompañaras a esta sesión de fotos — explica el baterista. 

— Bueno pero luego podrías recompensármelo con….

— Ya, bájate y no digas algo estúpido mientras estamos en la oficina — advirtió nuevamente Jordison interrumpiendo a su compañero. 

— Ok, mi “ _ **amor**_ ” digo mi mejor “ ** _amigo_** ” — le guiño el ojo.

El menor no le prestó atención simplemente se bajó del auto ya que no quiere llegar tarde a la cita con la revista mientras el rubio le siguió como su fiel sombra, muchas veces se pregunta cómo es que sigue aguantando el comportamiento tan estúpido de Corey bueno quizás se deba a que a pesar de todo muy en el fondo si llega a **_quererlo_** como para aguantar cada broma “ ** _romántica_** ” que hace el rubio. 

Claro Jordison nunca admitiría que le tiene un afecto _considerable_ al rubio porque sería algo que no desea que se entere el mayor porque si no se pondría más _meloso_ y le volvería a decir que hagan publica su relación sin importar lo que les digan los demás, pero eso solo haría que el baterista tuviera encima a la prensa buscando más información de su persona y haciendo su vida un martirio porque revelarían que los dos integrantes más famosos de Slipknot son bisexuales provocando que sus fans los bombardeen con preguntas acerca de la relación. 

Sin duda es peligroso exponer su relación en público y para Joey parece ser mejor mantenerlo en secreto, no quiere que nadie empiece a agobiarlo con preguntas estúpidas de su vida personal cuando a él le importa más que pregunten de su carrera, separa mucho su vida privada y la de música. Igual sabe que para los demás integrantes sería molestó que empiecen a ver a la banda más como la de “ ** _dos hombres que resultaron bisexuales y cogen_** ” a que vean a **Slipknot** como la agrupación de música **_talentosa_** que es. 

No le gustaría traerles **escándalos** a los demás solo por considerar abrir la boca de que están en una relación, sabe que los chicos los apoyan porque son una **_familia_** pero sabe que no soportarían ver eclipsados su fama musical por un escándalo de “ _preferencias sexuales_ ”; es muy sabido que a veces los medios prefieren **destruir** los grupos por estas “ _revelaciones_ ” a darle importancia a lo que hacen de música por lo tanto Joey sabe que esta es una posibilidad de _afectar_ a la banda por estos medio de comunicación que son molestos cuando se lo proponen (más en una situación de revelar **_una relación homosexual_** ). 

Quizás se _paranoico_ Joey con estas medidas para asegurarse de proteger su vida privada y los escándalos de la banda pero nunca esta demás para él **cuidar** esta carrera por la que tanto ha trabajado, sabe que Corey a pesar de que se muestre tan abierto a la idea de “ _hacerlo público_ ” al menos debe tener noción de que _traería ciertos problemas_ a la banda al abrir la boca y que los chismes empiecen a circular donde puedan _afectar_ a todos, pero de igual forma le ha insistido al rubio que no digan nada y se comporten como _dos buenos amigos_ frente al público para _no levantar sospechas de nada_. 

En fin, la pareja se dirige a la oficina donde no tardan en ser reconocidos por el personal dándoles indicaciones de a donde lo esperan a Jordison, una de las empleadas de la recepción se encargará de guiarlos lo cual le parece bien al baterista para llegar cuanto antes y así emprende el camino al set.

Corey mira atentamente al menor como camina con la mano tan _solitaria_ que le hace pensar en sujetarla pero sabe que si lo hace podría ser regañado por su novio pero aun así tienta su suerte cuando pasa rozando su mano contra la del baterista.

Joey como respuesta solo la _aparta_ no quiere que la empleada se dé cuenta de nada al tenerla de su lado izquierdo y en el derecho al rubio, una sonrisa algo decaída se le dibuja en el rostro del mayor al ver que siempre será _rechazado en público_ y quizás con suerte más al rato sea reprendido, pero le gustaría que al menos una vez pudiera tener un momento para expresar una parte de su **_cariño_** hacia el azabache sin que sienta que debe _esconderse_ pero parece que eso será difícil porque están en las oficinas de la revista siendo un lugar demasiado público. 

Taylor sabe que la condición para seguir manteniendo **esta relación** ha sido **mantener todo en secreto** de la gente que no es de confianza o sea se resume solo a los integrantes de la banda y eso porque gracias a los descuidos de su parte fueron descubiertos por Sid, Mick, Jim, Craig y Chris mientras que Paul y Shawn siempre eran los primeros en enterarse de todo lo que ocurría con ellos (siendo los de más confianza para aclarar su relación). 

Por esta razón al vocalista a veces le parece tan _frustrante_ no poder demostrarle cuanto lo quiere en público aunque por el momento solo se conforma cuando en el escenario usando las mascarás pueden hacer una que otra broma tocándolo sin que parezca raro al darle solo abrazos porque un beso en público es lo que está más prohibido hacer así lo declaro Jordison en su listado de las condiciones para salir. 

Debido a estas condiciones le parece que lo mejor que puede hacer Corey para estar cerca de su amado es pegarse como su _sombra_ a su lado cuando se pueda incluso en este día donde podía tener la libertad de ir a cualquier parte por no tener ocupada su agenda pero prefería cambiar su día libre para seguir al azabache a su sesión fotográfica, solo espera que esta acabe pronto para así tener un poco de tiempo con su novio antes de lo que lo deje por ir a visitar a su familia. 

🐾 Continuara 🐈


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de Corey.

Llegaron por fin al set donde la empleada los dejó con el fotógrafo el cual es conocido por Jordison ya que ha sido el encargado de las sesiones de Murderdolls para los artículos que han tenido recientemente, Corey se alegró cuando esa mujer se retiró porque no le gusta que nadie hable con Joey ya que es algo _**celoso,**_ por algo se ha colado a esta cita para seguirlo como una _**sombra**_ para ver que nadie se acerque a su querido novio, no es que sienta _desconfianza_ del menor sino que es para _prevenir_ que cualquier chica se le ocurra acercarse al verlo “ _soltero_ ” a los ojos del público en general.   
  


Cabe destacar que en el personal solo están hombres ayudando al fotógrafo por lo que Taylor no ve _una amenaza considerable_ al no ver mujeres que intenten conversar con su pareja, también observaba que el fotógrafo no era nada fuera de lo normal simplemente un señor castaño de al menos unos 40 años con una apariencia nada _destacable_. 

— Hola Joey parece que otra vez me tocara atender tus sesiones, entonces ya sabes cómo trabajamos — expresa el fotógrafo al estrechar su mano para saludarlo. 

— Cuento contigo, Will — responde el baterista al corresponder el saludo.

— Hola yo también andaré por aquí — el rubio saludo al fotógrafo para hacer que lo notaran aunque eso no es difícil de lograr. 

— ¿ _Corey_? Vaya no esperaba verte por este lugar… — estrecho su mano para saludarlo aunque está un poco sorprendido por verlo, era su primer encuentro directo con el vocalista y no estaba tan familiarizado con tratarlo (anteriomente solo lo habia visto de lejos cuando el chico paso _casualmente_ cuando era la sesion de fotos de Murderdolls pero luego se marchó y no lo saludó). — Espera ¿tienes una sesión hoy también? — el señor suponía que por eso se encuntra ahí. 

— No, solo lo estoy acompañando — responde el vocalista con una sonrisa.

— Oh no sabía que también acompañabas a tus amigos pensé que vendría solo Joey, sé que suelen tener una agenda ocupada y ese tipo de cosas como para venir a las sesiones de otros digo no es que este _mal_ sino se ve que son buenos amigos para venir juntos — comenta el fotógrafo.

— Si somos _**muy buenos amigos**_ , ¿verdad? — pone una mano en su hombro de su novio mientras le sonríe.

— También es por _trabajo_ que viene, tenemos ensayo después de esto y estamos _componiendo_ algo para la banda — argumento el baterista.

— Oh ya, es una canción nueva, se ve que son tan _apasionados_ en crear algo pero supongo que no puedo preguntar más hasta que quede lista la canción para que después le informen a la revista y con suerte me tocará fotografiarlos — supuso Will. 

— Exacto hasta que quede lista se podrá informar de lo que _hacemos_ — dijo Corey siguiéndole la corriente y quitando su mano al ver como su novio mintió tan bien pero que de cierta forma le lástima que no puedan decir la verdad de porque andan juntos. 

— Y entonces ¿Qué ropa usaré para las fotos? — preguntó con la finalidad de llevar la conversación a otro lado, ya bastante tenía con la mentira que había dicho para responder porque andan juntos.

— Mi jefe me dijo que vienes para las fotos de Murderdolls por lo que necesitan que te vistas con las ropas que sueles usar en el grupo, en el camerino te dejaron que quieren que uses así que ve a cambiarte y cuando estés listo te ayudaran con el maquillaje; ya sabes dónde está el vestuario — explica el fotógrafo señalándole donde se irá a cambiar.

— Ok, voy a cambiarme rápido — responde el baterista.   
  


Taylor solo pudo ver como su querido baterista se marchaba solo y todo porque se vería demasiado _raro_ que lo acompañara al vestidor, tuvo que quedarse con el fotógrafo viendo como acomodan las luces del escenario y la escenografía. El señor le platicaba de algunas cosas random por el momento pero después pasó a dar indicaciones con los que ponían la escenografía dejando al vocalista solo y este busco una silla donde pudiera verse cuando saliera su querido novio.

Su vista se va clavando en la puerta del vestuario donde empieza a fantasear con ideas tan propias de su persona. 

_¡Demonios como desearía poder ir a desvestir a Joey!_

_Quitarle la ropa ha sido mi deseo en esta semana donde solo me ha dejado darle un beso... Me tiene en abstinencia y no me deja ni meterle la mano bajo la ropa todo porque tenía apretada su agenda…_

_¡Te maldigo Murderdolls!_

_Me quitas tiempo tiempo con mi querido Jowi, si no existiera esa banda ahora mismo podría tener el día libre con él y podríamos hacer tantas cosas…._

_Podría desvestirlo a gusto en la comodidad de mi casa donde nadie nos interrumpiría, besarlo hasta que sus labios queden rojos lo cual no es difícil porque su piel es muy sensible…_

_hablando de eso podría intentar marcar su cuerpo con mi boca para que así Joey no se dejé ver desnudo al verse claramente esas marcas que delatan que tiene dueño…_

_Sé que me podría golpear por hacerlo pero bien valdría la pena ver como su piel se pone roja por mi culpa…_

_Pero sin duda lo que valdría la pena es que pudiera tocar ese culo que tanto me gusta, nalguearlo es una fantasía que deseo cumplir…_

_¿Por qué Joey no me deja nalguearlo?_

_Esa duda no me deja masturbarme en paz…_

_Ok, ya basta de fantasear con el sexy cuerpo de mi Jowi porque si no terminare teniendo una erección y todo porque no ha querido tener sexo por esa maldita agenda apretada que tiene, maldito Murderdolls ojala se vayan a hiatus para que Joey regrese enteramente a tratar solo asuntos de Slipknot y sobretodo que solo tenga tiempo para mí…_   
  


_Además no me gusta que el pendejo de Wednesday 13 pase tiempo con mi novio pero sobretodo no me gusta que ropa usa Joey porque…_

_Se ve jodidamente sexy y así es más notado por todos…_

_¡Malditas muñecas hacen ver a mi Jowi mas irresistible!_   
  
  


Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de la puerta salió el baterista con la vestimenta que tanto no quería que usara porque le hace ver más atractivo y llamativo ya que no usa la máscara tan característica de su primer banda, el color negro de la ropa sin duda en un buen color ya que contrasta con la piel blanca del chico. 

Un simple pantalón negro entubado servía para ver que se carga unas **_buenas piernas_** producto del ejercicio constante que hace para tocar la batería y bueno si se volteará de espaldas se darían cuenta que también tiene un _**firme trasero**_ , la playera que llevaba era pegada de tal forma que dejara ver su esbelta figura y para la suerte del vocalista esta prenda era de manga larga lo cual haría que no mostrara más piel su novio pero aun así sigue viéndose **atractivo** con esta simple vestimenta porque no hay nada de anormal, incluso esta vez las botas son muy normales y nada exageradas en cuando al tacón.   
  
  


_El negro le queda bien a Jowi…_

_Diablos solo verlo así me hace querer abrazarlo para intentar tocar ese culo que se carga…_

_Vamos Corey, contrólate o sino me va regañar si llego a hacerlo…_

_pero es que es tan sexy y lo mejor de todo: ES TODO MIO._   
  


🐾 Continuara 🐈  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corey es celoso y quiere nalguear a Joey 7w7 🍑
> 
> Por otro lado nuestro baterista quiere ocultar su relación por no verse envuelto en chismes que destruyan su carrera, por eso mintió cuando le preguntan porque andan juntos.
> 
> ¿Logrará Corey nalguear a nuestro Jowi?
> 
> Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo 🐾


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursiva al final son los pensamientos de Corey.
> 
> Cuando me refiero a como se maquillan las "muñecas" es al maquilalje de Murderdolls.

Joey avanzó a donde esta Corey para esperar que el fotógrafo le dijera que sigue mientras tanto el rubio le da una mirada rápida a su novio tratando de disimular las ganas que tiene por abrazarlo y besarlo al ver que tan sexy luce con esas prendas, sin duda el estilo _dark_ le va al pelinegro.   
  


Había una silla vacía a lado del rubio pero el menor no quería sentarse porque necesita saber que otra indicación más le darán, el vocalista admiraba gustoso el perfil de su querido novio hasta que oyó como una voz femenina destacaba al fondo para darse cuenta que aún podría llegar más personal pero sobretodo que fuera femenino a ayudar, lo comprobó cuando vio como una rubia hermosa de una estatura de al menos unos 1.50 m se acercaba después de saludar al fotógrafo. 

Como ya está vestido el baterista fue turno de pasar al maquillaje por lo tanto se acercó la maquillista que bien conocía Corey, no porque la haya tratado de conquistar o fuera fanática de él sino que ella había sido la encargada de su maquillaje para las sesiones de fotografía que tuvieron hace ocho meses justo cuando aún no conseguía que Joey accediera a tener este tipo de relación secreta con él.   
  


Pero ahí la tenían frente a Joey, la rubia cargaba su estuche de maquillaje el cual no era tan grande debido a que no es mucho lo que le harán en el rostro del menor.   
  


— Hola seré la encargada de tu maquillaje este día, mi nombre es Elizabeth Wood pero puedes llamarme “ _Eli_ ”, me alegra trabajar contigo — saludo al azabache con una sonrisa. 

— Hola Eli, un gusto conocerte — respondió el azabache.

— El gusto es mío, deseaba trabajar _**contigo**_ desde hace mucho — expresó con honestidad la mujer.

Pero al vocalista no le gustaba para nada que ella este conversando con su novio porque sabe bien la _**razón**_ de aquellas palabras que menciono la mujer, está consciente de que Joey no caería enamorado con esas simples palabras pero no está de más interrumpir esta conversación.

— Ey también estoy aquí Eli — Corey se levantó de su asiento para saludar a la mujer.

— Lo sé Corey pero tengo en mi **prioridad** a Joey — lo saludo. — Esperen… ¿acaso me confundí? Mi jefe me dijo que solo tenía que venir por Jordison nunca te mencionó — estaba algo confundida al verlos juntos.

— No estás mal, yo solo vine de acompañante — contestó el rubio.

— Oh no sabía que venías a las sesiones también de tus amigos supongo que se llevan muy bien para venir a apoyarlo — menciona Eli.

— Claro, nos _**llevamos bien**_ ¿verdad Joey? — Corey lo jalo para sujetarlo del hombro justo como si fueran buenos amigos aunque este acercamiento era lo que más deseaba hacer en ese momento. 

— También tenemos _trabajo_ pendiente con la banda después de esto — aclara el azabache para seguir con la primera mentira que le dijo al fotógrafo.

— Ah ya entiendo, trabajan en algo de grupo por eso están juntos, bueno entonces Joey te ayudaré a terminar pronto tu sesión para que sigan trabajando en la canción que deben estar componiendo — ella suponía que eso es lo que hacen.

— Entonces ¿aquí o en el camerino? — pregunta el azabache.

— Aquí en la silla está bien, me dijeron que te pusiera un maquillaje _muy simple_ no tardare nada — le sonrió la rubia.  
  


Con esa respuesta fue que Corey le soltó a Joey aunque no deseaba hacerlo pero no puede extender más acercamiento porque su novio debe ir con aquella maquillista, el azabache obedeció sentándose en una silla mientras la chica ponía su estuche en la otra lo cual dejaba sin un asiento a Taylor pero eso no le importaba porque así podría apreciar mejor como maquillan a su novio y verificar que Eli no ponga sus manos de más en el cuerpo del baterista aparte si está parado no será extraño que voltee a ver que hacen.  
  


Y así empezó a ver como esa mujer le empieza a poner una crema al chico, su mirada cae en como ella usa una esponja para hacerlo mientras el menor cierra los ojos. Corey sabe que Eli quería trabajar con Joey desde hace tiempo por una simple razón: la cual es que a ella _**le fascinan los bateristas**_ pero nunca le toca maquillar a uno porque siempre le han dado trabajos con vocalistas o guitarristas por eso cuando le tocaba maquillar a Corey le confesó que deseaba alguna vez trabajar con su compañero de grupo, por aquel entonces Taylor no le importó aquellas palabras y hasta alentó su sueño totalmente porque sabía que ella no tenía oportunidades porque el jefe de la revista siempre la pone a trabajar con ciertos músicos y su querido Joey no entraba en esa lista, no hasta esta fecha donde gracias a Murderdolls está siendo considerado como guitarrista y así cumpliendo con la fantasía de la mujer de maquillarlo.   
  


Era por esta razón que la misma Elizabeth le había confesado a Corey que no era su fan sino más bien de Jordison aunque esa afirmación no le importó en aquel momento pero ahora si le está afectando al ver como esa chica empieza a tocar a su querido novio.   
  


— Wooow Joey, tu piel es muy suave y sin manchas, es **perfecta** — dijo la mujer emocionada al acomodar su barbilla para comenzar a aplicar la base de maquillaje. 

— Le he dicho que la cuida muy bien — hablo estúpidamente el rubio al acercarse más a ellos.

— ¿Ya lo habías tocado? — se aventuró a preguntar.

— Ah eso es porque… se le ve a simple vista — buscaba sonar convincente y no levantar sospechas después de hablar de más con aquel comentario. 

— Cuando nos ponemos las máscaras en Slipknot a veces nos ayudamos a poner la pintura negra — expresa Joey al saber que si no compone las **estupideces** que dice su novio esto se puede _malinterpretar_. 

— Oh es cierto siempre se ponen esa pintura que deben ser expertos en usarla, bueno no te muevas y empezare a ponerte la base — se creyó todo Eli. 

— ¿Puedo ver más de cerca? — pregunta el rubio para asegurarse que no fuera mal visto acercarse aún más. 

— Adelante, quizás así aprendes y le ayudes con eso en los conciertos — no le pareció extraño a la maquillista ya que a veces algunos quieren observar cómo trabaja.   
  


— No es mala idea — admitió el rubio al imaginar cómo sería ponerle el maquillaje que usa en los conciertos de Murderdolls.   
  


Y así la chica siguió su trabajo al terminar de ponerle la base con la mirada atenta del rubio en el rostro de su querido novio, verlo así con los ojos cerrados le daba cierto deseo por inclinarse a besarlo pero sabe que no puede hacer nada de eso si están en este lugar público por lo que reprime sus ganas de tocarlo.  
  


Usó la esponja para aplicar el polvo para dejarlo más blanco y también uso las brochas para difuminarlo de mejor forma, después empieza a aplicarle lo que viene siendo las sombras para dejarle los ojos al estilo “ _smoke eyes”_ pero eso solo hacía darse de cuenta algo a Corey: lo cual es que no le está _gustando_ como esa maquillista se inclina y toma su barbilla del baterista para hacer su trabajo. 

A todo esto agradece que no se tome tanto tiempo en hacerlo pero sabe que no es la única parte donde tendrá que tocarlo, sabía que el delineado de la ceja no le tomaría mucho tiempo pero su tormento venía cuando tocaba el turno de aplicar el labial. 

— Oye ¿me dejas _intentar_? Parece _fácil_ esa parte — señalo los labios de su querido novio.

— Pero…— dudó la chica al considerar dejarle parte de su trabajo.

— Ey vamos, _solo es pintar de negro todo_ ¿no? — Taylor dijo como si no fuera nada complicado. 

— Bueno es fácil pero…

Como si fuera un _milagro_ el fotógrafo le hizo señas a la chica para que se acercara a hablar con él dejando a los chicos solos, ella le dijo que esperara su regreso y no intentara hacer nada más aun así le dejó el delineador negro en sus manos del vocalista para que lo pusiera en el estuche. 

Pero esto solo le daba una _oportunidad_ de asegurarse de hacer su trabajo al aplicar el labial antes de que ella vuelva por lo que rápidamente se acercó tocando el rostro del chico, se inclinó de forma en que con la espalda bloqueara la vista y ya no pudieran ver que le hace a Jordison…  
  


— **Corey ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido** — dijo el azabache al abrir los ojos. 

— No te preocupes Joey, solo guarda un poco de silencio — respondió al pasar su dedo por el labio del menor y contornearlos. — Me asegurare de hacerlo bien mientras nadie mira así que no hables por un rato— le guiñó el ojo. 

El baterista iba a quejarse verbalmente pero sintió la necesidad de patearlo cuando el mayor puso un dedo dentro su boca para imitar una clara _mamada_ , de verdad el rubio es algo **estúpido** porque eso solo hizo que Joey le pateara con el pie y mordiera el dedo para que dejara de hacerlo cuando Taylor retrocedió por el dolor del golpe en su pie. 

— De verdad que eres un pendejo — el menor expresó molesto mientras limpiaba su boca con su manga.

— Oh vamos _Jowi_ te veías tan…

— Cállate estúpido y deja de llamarme de esa maldita forma — menciona en un tono molestó pero no habla tan fuerte para no llamar la atención de los demás.

— Solo era una _broma_ … — Corey probó su suerte al declarar su motivo. 

Jordison no le respondía nada más por lo que prefirió mirar mejor en el estuche de la mujer para buscar algo para acabar lo de los labios y no tardó en encontrar lo ideal para hacerlo al ver un mini espejo y otro lápiz negro, mientras tanto el vocalista miraba la escena con una cara seria y volviéndose a parar del lado contrario de su novio.

« _Justo como lo planee, él está poniéndose solo el labial y así aquella mujer ya no tendrá que tocar los labios de mi querido Jowi… Sé que fue arriesgado lo de meterle el dedo en la boca y era lo que de verdad quería hacer pero me alegra que no me haya golpeado tan fuerte, así nadie podrá ver sospechoso que él se aplique solo el maquillaje y no se enojará más… todos ganamos bueno más yo porque así_ _ **ella ya no tocara más**_ » pensaba Taylor mientras ve como su pareja sigue con la tarea de aplicarse bien el labial.

Como era de esperarse a los pocos minutos llegó de nuevo Eli pero no venía sin las manos vacías al traer un sombrero de policía, los del vestuario esta vez le trajeron un sombrero que faltaba al vestuario del baterista y había sido la razón de llamarla para que lo llevara bueno también la necesitaban para explicarle otros detalles que tiene que poner en azabache de acuerdo a la iluminación del lugar. 

— ¿Lo acabaste solo Joey? — ella preguntó al ver como el maquillaje de la cara estaba completo.

— Si, creo que no es _difícil hacerlo_ — responde el baterista.

— Yo quería ayudarle pero no se dejó y dijo que lo haría solo — intervino Corey aclarando para asegurarse que si ella los había visto no se malinterpretara sus acciones pasadas cuando les bloqueo la vista del baterista.

— ¡Quedo bien!, ahora solo falta el cuello y las manos ponerte más blanco — señala con una sonrisa. — Oh sostén esto Corey en lo que le ayudó con lo último — le entrega el sombrero.  
  


— Ok — el rubio fingió una sonrisa aunque estaba molestó por dentro al ver que había más partes por maquillarle.   
  


Joey al ver la expresión de su novio le dio ganas de reír por ver que su plan está saliendo mal porque no es tan ingenuo como para no saber que esa cara está escondiendo sus celos y que hizo todo aquello para que terminara de aplicarse el labial el mismo (para evitar que Corey hiciera otra estupidez decidió seguirle el juego y acabar con su maquillaje), lo conoce _bien_ y se da cuenta que no le gusta como los demás lo tocan no por nada el mayor viene a esta sesión de fotos para seguirlo como su fiel _sombra_ para asegurarse de quienes le rodean. 

Está consciente de que su novio está celoso de todo quien le toca pero aun así _**no le importa**_ , Joey continuara su vida con _normalidad_ y sin _ataduras_ a restringirse a hacer algo, no porque Corey se ponga celoso va evitar acercarse a los demás ni que fuera controlado por el vocalista, haya él que aprenda a _**controlar estos celos**_ o que _**aprenda a vivir sin él**_.

Mientras tanto el rubio mira como la chica nuevamente vuelve a acercarse al baterista para aplicarle la base de maquillaje blanco en el cuello, le da celos pero no puede hacer nada, no cuando hace rato Joey volvió a advertir que no hiciera nada estúpido en frente del público.   
  


_Puta madre, Joey sigue siendo tocado por esa mujer…._

_Maldito Murderdolls_

_Maldito maquillaje_

_Maldito seas quien pidió el artículo para Murderdolls, si no lo hubieran pedido no habría fotos, no lo tocarían y no tendría estos celos…._

_O quizás estoy perdido por que él me gusta …_

_**Joey Jordison me pones mal, me haces perder mi confianza y** _ _…_

 _**Me haces amarte más** _ _cuando veo como te ves tan jodidamente sexy con todo lo que te pongan encima, incluso este maquillaje para las “muñecas” te sienta bien…_

_**Joey eres…** _

_**Mi debilidad...** _   
  
  


🐈 Continuara 🐾  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corey es un celoso pero no cruza la linea de prohibirte cosas a Joey porque le saldria mas caro (lo dejarían) .
> 
> Joey esta conciente de sus celos de Taylor pero los deja pasar mientras no intervengan en su vida (tenga demasiado peso)...
> 
> Perdonen si lo del maquillaje no va asi aplicado en aquel orden, simplemente asi se me vino en mente narrarlo y quizas debi averiguar mas pero me gano la flojera esta vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Con el maquillaje terminado Joey está listo para la sesión pero esto solo le hace pensar a Corey que tendrá que pasar más tiempo _conteniéndose_ al ver como su querido novio posa frente a la cámara, no puede demostrar celos ni tocarlo como él quisiera simplemente le queda estar en silencio viendo todo desde las _sombras_ o mejor dicho desde su asiento.  
  


La iluminación se coloca en dirección que favorecerá a destacar al baterista mientras el fotógrafo le explica donde pararse y que pose buscaban mostrar en la revista, el rubio se queda mirando con detenimiento cada movimiento del baterista como si quisiera memorizar cada uno de los movimientos. 

De pronto siente como vibra su celular por lo que lo saca para apagarlo para que ya no le interrumpan en su apreciación pero al ver el número de Paul decide atender la llamada y se levanta para no hacer ruido en medio de la sesión fotográfica.

Al estar más lejos contesta la llamada, primero Paul le pregunta si esta con Joey a lo que responde que “ _si lo está_ ” después le dice que le dará un recado el cual es: pasarle la información que las hermanas de Joey le están llamando para decirle algo importante pero al no contactarlo dieron con Gray para pedirle que le dijera al baterista que no fuera a visitarlas porque está bloqueada la autopista por una fuga de combustible y tardará mucho en arreglarse por lo que sería una pérdida de tiempo que vaya si va pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el embotellamiento. 

Con esta noticia daba pie a la cancelación segura de la otra actividad con su familia dejando que su agenda del azabache este libre, esto en parte alegraba a Corey tanto que prometía al bajista decirle pronto el aviso de las hermanas de su querido novio, Paul confiaba en su palabra de su compañero puesto que no había nada que perder sabía que el vocalista tiene una obsesión con su amigo por lo que como fiel _cachorro_ pasara este aviso sin olvidarlo. 

Tras cortar la llamada una sonrisa se le dibujo al mayor imaginando en que podría hacer con Joey al tener libre parte de este día y mañana (ya que como el pelinegro se iba a quedar en casa de sus hermanas lo cual hace que este libre “ _dos días_ ” por decirlo). Pero por el momento tiene que buscar darle la noticia y claro no parecer _tan feliz_ por este milagro que se ha dado, sabe que Jordison aprecia demasiado a su familia y no pasar estos días con ellas le resultaría _triste_ pero por otro lado es una gran oportunidad para pasar el fin de semana con su querido novio sin interrupciones de la banda o familia; sabe que está mal alegrarse por este inconveniente pero al menos así les da una oportunidad de pasar el rato juntos como la pareja que son.   
  


Al regresar a ver cómo van las fotos se da cuenta como la iluminación resalta perfectamente el cuerpo **perfecto** del baterista, incluso las sombras que se forman con el sombrero de policía hacen resaltar su mirada, sus bellos ojos azules son tan hipnotizantes. Sin duda **su novio es atractivo** y no importa que prenda usa le causa unas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, desvestirlo está de más decirlo pero sabe que eso no puede hacer por lo que contiene sus ganas mientras sigue mirando de lejos deseando que ya acabe esta sesión cuanto antes.

.  
.  
.

Para su fortuna sus deseos fueron escuchados cuando la sesión terminó más pronto de lo que esperaban hacerlo y eso era porque simplemente las tomas eran _muy buenas_ debido a que el azabache es muy **fotogénico** que es fácil realizar cada toma sin volver a repetirla. 

Will dio el visto bueno de la sesión y felicitó a su personal por terminarla antes de tiempo con esas palabras Joey fue a cambiarse al vestuario para que pronto le quitaran el maquillaje mientras tanto Eli se quedó sentada alado de Taylor quien sigue inquieto por decirle aquel aviso de Paul, necesitaba ya decirle para saber si podrán hacer algo juntos ahora que terminen de desmaquillarlo. 

— Tu compañero es muy **bueno** , demasiado — comenta de la nada la rubia.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto con curiosidad Corey.

— Su **talento** para tocar la batería es sorprendente pero no solo eso sino que también es un buen guitarrista, tiene un porte **elegante** y una actitud que simplemente te deja enamorada — hablaba con honestidad. — Sus ojos son tan lindos y su piel es tan **perfecta** como su cabello y…..

— Ey si sigues así me das la impresión que te _gusta_ — él intentó bromear con el tema aunque por dentro esta que quiere decirle unas cuantas palabras a la mujer para que no hable así de su novio.

— La verdad es que si, a cualquier mujer le gustaría y no dudo que sea una inspiración para los músicos que recién van empezando… — sus ojos brillan con tanta emoción. — **Joey es perfecto,** el hombre de mis sueños, ay estoy feliz por haberlo maquillado — menciona sonrojada Eli.

Tal afirmación no le gustaba para nada al rubio, no es que _desconfiara_ de Joey pero saber que alguien más _lo desea_ le da cierta _inseguridad_ y celos… 

— Sabes a lo mejor _**puede tener novia y la ame**_ , nunca se sabe pero no te desanimes _**en ser su fan**_ — se levantó de la silla al ver al menor salir del camerino. — Joey no le gusta que hablen de su vida privada solo _**guarda el secreto**_ de la suposición que hago — comentó el vocalista con una sonrisa.  
  


Elizabeth se quedó un poco confundida pero no pudo preguntar más cosas porque el rubio fue a alcanzar a Joey, ella supuso que quizás esas palabras sean _ciertas_ pero sabe que por seguridad de la persona es mejor callar esto que puede considerarse como _chisme_ en afirmar que Jordison sale con alguna chica. Quizás si deba tomar el consejo del número 8 y seguir solo como _su fan_ o probablemente sea muy apresurado tomar esta decisión, en fin lo único que puede distraerla de sus pensamientos es ver como a distancia Joey sigue luciendo apuesto haciendo que sea feliz por haber cumpliendo su fantasía de maquillar a este _**Dios de la batería**_.

Intercepto a su novio para detenerlo y no dejar que él llegara a entablar conversación con la maquillista pero sobretodo que no lo tocaran, necesitaba decirle cuanto antes el aviso porque sabe que respuesta podría provocar en el pelinegro cuando se mencione a su familia…

— **Joey, necesito decirte algo importante** que realmente necesitas saber, busque la oportunidad para hacerlo en el momento más indicado y….

— No salgas con alguna pendeja y deja que terminen de quitarme este maquillaje — responde el menor al suponer que será otro de sus acostumbrados delirios de _enamorado_.

— Tus hermanas quieren que les hables porque es **importante** …

— ¿Qué? ¿Ellas te hablaron? Pero si no tienen tu número — le sorprendió tanto que dejo de limpiar sus lentes con la playera para quitarle el polvo que le había caído de las otras ropas.

— No a mí sino a Paul y él me pasó en mensaje para que les hables cuanto antes porque es importante — aclara el rubio con un tono serio para meterle más _dramatismo_ a su plan.

— Solo espero que no bromees con ese tema, esto es importante así que vámonos ya — se puso los lentes oscuros y avanzo con rapidez a ver el fotógrafo para despedirse al ir a atender el asunto de sus hermanas.   
  


Corey solo se dedicó a seguirlo sin hablar, miraba como su plan _marchaba bien_ (sabía que Jordison al escuchar que su familia le urge contactarlo este se iría sin importarle desmaquillarse logrando así que no pase por las manos de Elizabeth). 

Joey se despedía del fotógrafo y de la chica que se encargó del maquillaje, el menor alegó que tenían un _asunto importante de la banda_ para atender al grado de irse de inmediato por lo que le entendieron que no tuviera tiempo para desmaquillarse, la rubia lucía un poco decepcionada por aquella afirmación pero fue feliz cuando Joey estrecho su mano para despedirse. Sin en cambio el vocalista estaba complacido de que tengan que irse ya pero dio una impresión de no parecer _feliz_ sino _serio_ para que no se viera _sospechoso_. 

Cuando teminaron de despedirse se marcharon rumbo al estacionamiento, el baterista caminaba con prisa para llegar a donde pudiera marcarles a sus hermanas sin ser interrumpido, justo cuando llegaron a su auto el chico quito el seguro rápido para subirse y marcar; Corey no decía nada porque sabía que si arruinaba el momento eso delataría que sabe todo sobre el asunto del _“día libre_ ” que tendrá el baterista.

Se dedicó a marcarle a una de sus hermanas mientras el mayor está sentado sin decir nada tratando de contener sus ganas de abrazarlo por ver como esta maquillado de una forma tan **sexy** , el pintalabios negro le quedaba bien y sus lentes le daban un look **perfecto** , sin duda su novio es **guapo**. 

La llamada trascurre sin problemas porque cuando escuchó que su hermana le explico la razón para buscarlo se sintió más tranquilo de que no fuera por alguna emergencia familiar, en vista de que la carretera está bloqueada no puede ir de visita por lo que tendrá que pasar sus días libres en su casa y es alentado a que los disfrute, su hermana le recomienda que se _relaje_ y cuando haya otra oportunidad venga a visitarlos.

Tras colgar la llamada pone su celular en el asiento, se había apresurado en buscar un lugar en el cual no fuera interrumpido para hablar que ahora ve en el espejo como claramente sus labios se ven negros y su piel sigue muy blanca haciéndolo lucir como un _gótico_.

— ¿Cómo están? ¿es grave? — pregunta con un tono serio el vocalista para no levantar _sospecha_ alguna.

— No, no es nada de eso, ellas están bien y solo era un aviso para que pasara mi fin de semana en casa — responde el baterista. 

— ¿Por qué? Dijiste que era importante ir a visitar a tu familia — fingió sorpresa el número 8. 

— La carretera está bloqueada si voy me quedaría atrapado en medio de la nada, no iré esta vez y tendré que pasar mi fin de semana en casa — aclara Nathan.

— Que mal ya tenías planes con tu familia y que se arruinen de la nada debe ser _horrible_ … pero puedes intentarlo cuando sea otro fin de semana libre — Corey puso su cara _decaída_ pero por dentro está feliz por saber que puede proponerle pasar el fin de semana juntos. 

— Si será para la próxima y deja de fingir que no estás feliz porque tenga el fin de semana libre, pasando a otro tema ¿en dónde te dejó? — preguntó Jordison al poner las llaves en el volante.

— Oye en serio me preocupaba que era lo que te tenían que decir tus hermanas — se defendió y fingió sentirse ofendido. — ¿Cómo que dónde? ¿Qué no quieres aprovechar lo que queda de este día conmigo? Digo te has quedado _sin nada que hacer_ bien podemos _aprovechar_ e ir a tu casa a… **pasar el rato juntos** — menciona Taylor ahora con una notable sonrisa.

— No quiero llevarte a mi casa — responde secamente el menor mientras pone el auto en marcha.

— Oh vamos Joey, llévame contigo — pide el rubio.

— No — fue su única respuesta al salir del estacionamiento.

— Por favor, vamos pasemos el día **juntos** — vuelve a sugerir el número 8.

— No — dice el baterista sin ánimos de aceptar.

— Joey por favor pasemos el día juntos, llévame contigo, te prometo que no haré nada que te haga enojar pero llévame contigo — Corey vuelve a suplicar con ojitos de _cachorro_.

— NO — volvía a declinar la petición.

— Joey por favor, **HAGO LO QUE QUIERAS** pero llévame a tu casa ¿sí? — ofrece el rubio.

— Suenas tan **_desesperado_** — expresa el menor.

— Lo estoy así que llévame contigo, **HARÉ LO QUE SEA PERO LLÉVAME CONTIGO** — Taylor era _patético_ pero así le pone su novio.

— ¿Lo que sea? — preguntó ahora el menor.

— Sí, lo que sea incluso podría cocinar por ti — responde el vocalista.

— Esta bien — dijo Jordison.

— Sé que no te vas arrepentir _Jowi_ — se le dibuja una sonrisa enorme al mayor al imaginarse muchas cosas que pueden hacer.

— No me llames así — aclara el baterista.

— ¡Ok, Joey vamos a tu casa! — comentó emocionado Taylor.  
  


El pelinegro no respondía nada solo seguía viendo como las luces del semáforo cambian a color rojo dejándole sin poder avanzar, Corey está feliz por la _invitación_ bueno que la _súplica_ haya valido la pena.

“ _ **Hoy follo**_ ” ese era el pensamiento que tenía el vocalista conforme veía más cerca el llegar a casa de su querido novio porque esos _**eran sus planes que tiene Corey para este fin de semana**_.   
  


🐾 Continuara 🐈  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acercandose al final de esta historia que nació como oneshot, se publica en mi cuenta de wattpad también bajo mi nombre de Copia Michi Ghoul.


	5. Final

Ver que la llave entraba en la puerta de la casa le daba cierta _felicidad_ por saber que ingresaran a un lugar donde puede _demostrarle_ cuanto lo quiere sin _cuidarse_ de los demás, le da cierta _ansiedad_ ver como Joey gira la llave sin muchos ánimos como si no estuviera _feliz_ de llegar a su propia casa con su novio. 

Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta el dueño entro primero seguido de Taylor que se aseguró de cerrar la puerta bien para alcanzar a su querido Joey quien está caminando hacia el pasillo que va al baño pero es detenido por el rubio cuando lo abraza por la espalda, esta sensación de sentirlo tan cerca le agrada tanto que incluso se pegó aún más para _apretar_ a su querido baterista.

— Joey, eres tan _suave_ — dijo el rubio con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

— Ey, no soy un puto peluche para que me aprietes — responde el azabache enojado.

— Pero lo necesitaba tanto, ah hueles tan bien — inhalo el aroma de su cabello.

— ¡YA BASTA! — Joey le dio un codazo para zafarse.

— AAHH no seas tan _violento_ — Corey lo soltó por el dolor en su estómago.

— Te lo ganaste sabes que no me gusta que me **aprieten** aparte tengo que ir a quitarme esta pintura — menciona al avanzar hacia al baño.

— Ok lo siento pero es que **eres tan sexy** que no puedo resistirme a **tocarte** , toda esta tarde deseaba hacerlo, no más bien toda esta semana quería tenerte entre mis brazos sin que me rechaces por estar trabajando con las “ _ **muñecas**_ ” — le persiguió como su fiel cachorro.

— Te dije que estaba ocupado, no tengo tanto tiempo libre como tú — aclara cuando abre la puerta del baño.

— Lo sé pero… te necesitó Joey — detiene la puerta para poder entrar.   
  


— Y yo necesito quitarme esto de la cara — no le dio tanta importancia a las palabras de su novio porque sabe que es algo _cursi e intenso_ lo contrario a él que no demuestra esa _pasión_ tan _exagerada_.  
  


El baterista se paró en el espejo para quitarse su gorro negro y los lentes dejando ver que el maquillaje sigue intacto como perfecto, dejo sus pertenencias en el lavabo donde no se pudieran mojar, miraba su reflejo apreciando que las sombras de los ojos hacen destacar el color de sus ojos azules y el labial negro resalta bien aquellos labios que tanta le gustan al mayor.  
  


— Joey ese jodido maquillaje te queda **perfecto** — agrego el vocalista al acercarse más.

— Lo sé, estoy consciente de eso pero me parece que tú no deseabas que me maquillara Elizabeth — responde el mayor.

— No, la verdad **no deseo que nadie te maquille y te toque tu piel perfecta** pero si lo digo en voz alta sonara _raro_ para las otras personas, me regañarías por hacerlo y me dejarías pero… — se detuvo para ver como el chico le da la espalda. — Joey ¿me **amas** , verdad? ¿Solo a mí? ¿soy el único con quien **follas** , verdad? — preguntó algo _desesperado_ esperando ver su reacción por el reflejo del espejo. 

— De verdad que eres un **idiota** — soltó una risa al ver que tan mal se pone su novio por sentirse celoso « _Si los demás vieran como te pones se reirían de tu comportamiento, te tengo tan mal… tu amor es tan grande a diferencia del mío_ ». 

— Pero… ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? ¿Te doy risa? ¿ ** _No me amas_**? ¿Qué pasa con esa respuesta? — su mirada del vocalista se mostraba confundida de verdad y empezaba a sentirse inseguro. 

— COREY DESVISTEME — el menor ordenó al voltearse para verlo de frente.

— Joder, claro que sí, **_amor_** — sus ojos brillaron con emoción al escucharlo.  
  


Se sentía complacido con aquella orden tanto que una sonrisa llena de perversión se le dibujaba en su rostro al imaginar que tantas cosas puede hacer si se da prisa, puso sus manos en la playera dándose prisa a levantarla para ver desnudo a su novio que en esta ocasión parece estar muy **_cooperativo_** y si no aprovecha puede que cambie de humor.

Joey levantó las manos para facilitarle el trabajo de quitarle la prenda que fue aventada hacia el piso aunque hacer este simple movimiento le daba cierta tentación a Corey de besarlo pero piensa que _**es mejor desvestirlo primero**_ , se apresuró a bajarle el cierre y quitar el cinturón, estar agachado en esa posición le daba una perfecta vista a la entrepierna del menor pero se dijo a si mismo que debe quitarle el bóxer para _facilitar_ todo lo que podrá hacerle.   
  


Casi le temblaban sus manos cuando bajó el bóxer por la emoción pero no podía quedarse admirando el cuerpo desnudo porque _**el tiempo es valioso cuando se trata de Joey**_ por lo que continúo quitándole los tenis para cumplir con la orden. 

Hasta eso el baterista se mostró _cooperativo_ ayudándole al levantar los pies para quedar finalmente desnudo, al orillar toda la ropa lejos donde no le estorbara Corey admiró su trabajo con una gran sonrisa llena de lujuria al ver el hermoso cuerpo que tanto le excita y no ha podido verlo de esta forma desde hace unas semanas por el trabajo tan pesado que tiene el baterista que le ha impedido pasar tiempo de “ _caridad_ ” con su novio.   
  


— **Joey eres perfecto** — se acercó para darle un beso sin importar que fuera a mancharse del labial negro.

Con desesperación el rubio intentaba tener el control de la unión de labios incluso usaba la lengua para explorar la cavidad del contario quien por el momento _no parece oponerse_ a seguirle la corriente al número 8, aprovechaba para acariciar el cuerpo del baterista y movía sus manos hacia abajo buscando sentir aquel hermoso trasero que tanto le gusta.  
  


Pero no pudo hacerlo porque Joey lo detuvo cuando lo empujo, Corey estaba _decepcionado_ por la acción de su querido novio aunque esta algo _acostumbrado_ a cada cambio de humor del azabache. El menor froto su mano con sus labios para quitar el labial, le molestaba tenerlo cuando sucede este tipo de situaciones, no entiende como las mujeres no les molesta que el maquillaje se cuele a la boca cuando sucede están cosas porque a él no le gusta _tragar la pintura_ que usan para maquillarlo (esta vez por las capas que le pusieron quedó con un poco más de volumen del que usualmente debería tener y la saliva sí lo deshizo). 

Le dio la espalda nuevamente para echarse agua en los labios y quitar rastro de aquel maldito labial molesto y de paso la pintura blanca de su rostro, mientras tanto el mayor volvió a fijar su vista en aquel hermoso trasero que tanto le gusta y por la inclinación le da una vista **agradable** dando por resultado que su mente empiece a trabajar al obligar a sus manos a quitarse rápidamente la ropa como calzado que aventó al suelo.

Nathan iba a comenzar a echarse agua en los ojos para quitarse las sombras de sus ojos cuando sintió como una mano _**le nalgueo suavemente**_ enseguida miró al reflejo del espejo encontrándose a Corey que tenía una mirada muy maliciosa.   
  


— **NI LO PIENSES HACER DE NUEVO** — gritó el menor al girarse rápido para no estar en una posición _desfavorable_.

— Ey, _Jowi_ perdóname pero **ese culo es irresistible** — retrocedió un poco por ver que la expresión del menor es algo _arisca_.

— Puta madre Corey no me gusta que hagas eso — aclaro enseñándole el dedo de en medio.

— Oh vamos _Jowi_ eres tan malo y solo es una pequeña “ _ **caricia**_ ” que no tiene nada de malo ni fue tan _fuerte_. Por favor sigamos con lo que hacíamos — se acercó con una cara “ _arrepentida_ ” pero sus intenciones eran claras cuando está desnudo. 

El baterista frunció el ceño por tal respuesta pero dejó que se fuera acercando el rubio, Taylor admiraba la hermosa piel blanquecina de su novio que no tiene ninguna marca ni tatuaje simplemente es un lienzo perfecto que esperar **monopolizar** este fin de semana por todos estas semanas que no ha podido follar…

— Joey **te amo** y necesitó demostrarlo, déjame _hacértelo_ mi querido _ **Dios de la batería**_ — dijo con una sonrisa mientras extendía sus brazos para esperar que este se dejara abrazar. 

— Dilo de rodillas — exigió el pelinegro.

Y como si fuera un _fiel perro_ el número 8 se puso de rodillas para suplicar por sexo, de verdad que Corey pierde su _dignidad_ cuando tiene enfrente al baterista. 

— Por favor _Jowi_ , ** _déjame follarte, por favor_** — Taylor suplicó alzando la vista hacia él dándose cuenta que el maquillaje está removido de sus labios pero no de sus ojos dándole la impresión que su mirada se vea más _fría_ por aquellas sombras negras de los parpados. — Por favor _Jowi_ , _**eres el Dios de la batería y bajista más talentoso así que por favor concédeme follar con tal genio tan grande que eres, por favor Jowi**_ — agacho su mirada para hacer más dramática la súplica buscando conmoverlo. 

— Otra vez con lo mismo, no aprendes nada estúpido — lo pateo con rapidez tanto que el mayor no se lo espero. 

— AAHHHH J-O-E…. — se derrumbó hacia atrás y su cabeza empezó a sentir dolor por el golpe.

— Vete al diablo, jodete que no será en esta ocasión, haz algo productivo mientras me meto a bañar como lavar mi ropa y la limpieza de la casa — menciona pasando hacia la regadera.

— ¿Qué no vamos a **FOLLAR**? — el rubio fijo la vista hacia arriba aunque se sentía algo mareado.

— NO — contesta el menor.

— Pero… ¿Por qué me dijiste que te **_desvistiera_** y estabas respondiendo bien a lo que hacíamos? — Corey está confundido pero teme detenerlo porque digamos que _es algo violento_ su querido novio. 

— Solo era para aprovechar tu oferta de ser mi sirviente este fin de semana, no quiero que me molestes mientras tomo un baño y haz algo productivo — dijo al recorrer la puerta de la regadera « _Como me gusta torturarte con verte sufrir por no tener mi cuerpo, creo que eso me hace ser un sádico al disfrutarlo_ ».

— _Jowi_ ¿en que lo arruine? — se levantó.

— Eres tan estúpido — cerró la puerta de la regadera « _Sigues llamándome así cuando te lo dije, eres lento Corey demasiado estúpido_ ». 

— JOWI, VUELVE… LO SIENTO — el mayor se disculpó aunque no sabe ni porque lo debe hacer pero ve que es _necesario_. 

Taylor se quedó parado ahí por unos segundos hasta que escuchó como el agua caía dándole a entender que no está siendo invitado a entrar porque sino no lo hubieran pateado y le hubieran llevado adentro más sin en cambio le dieron la orden de hacer la limpieza, sabía que no podía entrar sin ser invitado porque eso le costaría más. 

Fue por ello que decidió ponerse su pantalón y hacer lo que le dijo el azabache, se pondrá a lavar la ropa esperando que lo haga bien para poder ser _elogiado_ por Jordison y así con suerte pueda intentar conseguir _algo más que un beso_ en este fin de semana. 

Sabe bien que _**las advertencias de Joey no son en vano**_ y aunque quisiera _desafiarlas_ sabe que saldrá más lastimado él, no puede tomar el rol de llevar el control de la relación más bien ha notado que sigue lo que ordene el baterista de por sí ha sido de esta forma desde que iniciaron esta relación, fue Jordison quien dijo que lo mantuvieran en _secreto_ de los medios como de la banda y quien arruinó el _secreto_ fue Corey cuando los expuso ante sus compañeros dando por consecuencia que el menor le tuviera en _abstinencia_ por semanas; es decir, _**sabe que a cada error que cometa lo dejan sin tener el cuerpo de Joey.**_  
  


Y vamos esa es _una razón muy grande_ como para **obedecerlo sin objeción** , no le gusta no poder besarlo o tocarlo, simplemente se ha hecho adicto a este afecto _poco cariñoso_ de su querido novio pero _**cuando tienen relaciones sexuales vale la pena todo lo que le haga el azabache.**_  
  


Vale la pena aguantar cada _falta de cariño o desplante_ si en cada ocasión que follan puede recibir _una minina parte de afecto_ que puede considerarse _cariñosa_ si viene de Joey.   
  


Sí, _**Corey no entiende que esta forma de cariño es medio toxica pero bueno así lo tiene de pendejo el amor y no es como si fuera el mas sano de la relación si es un celoso compulsivo**_.

Igual aunque lo supiera no cambiaría su forma de ser con Joey, lo seguiría a todas partes como su _fiel sombra_ que espera tener el _cariño_ de su querido novio, todo esto porque **_su debilidad a perder su cordura y dignidad es Joey Jordison_**.   
  


✨ _**FIN**_ 🐾  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia llega a su final haciendo sufrir al rubio para que satisfaga mi deseo por verlo ser SIMP de Joey 👌
> 
> Intento no hacerlo sufrir pero me ganan mis deseos por hacer que Corey reciba cada sartenazo 🍳💥, ya que, en alguna historia a futuro no le hare sufrir tanto… 
> 
> Eso espero 😂
> 
> CopiaMishiGhoul se despide, bye 🐱

**Author's Note:**

> Esta vez en esta historia ya están en una relación, un poco de cariño correspondido a Corey no le hace daño ya bastante le hice sufrir en otros fanfics aunque no sé quizás le demos otro sartenazo al rubio para que sienta más dolor 😏🍳😂👌
> 
> Ok todo puede pasar 😏
> 
> Otra historia que espero que no sea larga y sea dividida en pequeños capítulos para hacer más fácil su lectura porque nació para convertirse en un oneshot pero al ver que me quedaría muy extensa decidí que era mejor cambiarla a la modalidad de capítulos cortos.


End file.
